GTA: Austraila
by ShortStack56
Summary: Remake of Gta: Sydney. Im going to remove some of the charaters from the old story and put new one in. So welcome to the underworld
1. Home is where the start is

GTA: Australia

It might be weird rewriting the whole the story. But that not the case. I deiced that I should do a lots of changes to the story. Here a list of some of changes

Some of the storyline will change.

It just wont be based just in Sydney but also in other 2 cities

Also there will be new charaters in this story

Chapter 1: Home is where the start is

I will put ages of the main characters

**Lance** 19

**Deinyon** 18

**Jack **17

**Nick **18

**Jason** 18

Lance arrived at Suvarnabhumi Airport (known as Bangkok Airport) after spend 6 months in Thailand. He got out of a taxi at around 11pm. Lance is a thai/aussie person with shiny black hair, modestly tanned skin, wearing green jeans and a dark blue tshirt.

**Taxi Driver**: That will be 300 baht

**Lance**: (looks at his wallet) Nah, I don't have any baht but do you mind if I pay 25 Australian dollars instead?

**Taxi Driver**: (gave me funny looks) Well okay..... I would say no but since you have a plane to catch and 25 bucks worth a lot of baht well I will let you go

**Lance**: (taking his bags out of the taxi) Thanks for the help

Lance walked inside the terminal in a bad mood..... He eventually find the check in desk, in which he checked in. Then I wondered off to immigration. I didn't really spend any time in the airport. All he really did is to go to the gate at around midnight. 9 hours later I arrived in Sydney. I walked towards immigration.

**Lance**: Hi.... yeah welcome to so called home

**Immigration officer**: Hi (check documents) Why are you in a bad mood?

**Lance**: Just bad things happen here.... this is why I left this country

**Immigration officer**: Hope it doesn't happen this time around to you. And enjoy your stay

I collected my luggage. I walked though customs. They noticed me but didn't checked anything so I briefly left the airport. I went to catch a taxi to Sydney City. After 10 minutes out of the airport I heard sirens

**Lance**: Fuck..... cops. What the fucking hell

**Taxi driver**: Not my problem (pulled over)

**Cop 1**: Get out of the car

**Lance**: (gets out of the car with hands up) jeez what do you want with me

**Cop 2**: Hey I'm not going to arrest you but I have some questions about the murder of Tim.... urh dunno his last name.... don't laugh just because Im a dumb cop

**Cop 1**: (tells taxi driver to piss off) So what happened on the day of 12/2/13?

**Lance**: I got up around 12pm, went to work in my bar till 5pm, then went home and relax. I didn't do anything with Tim, nor I don't know him

**Cop 1**: I see.... I know your not guilty of any wrong doing but just one of his friend told that you did. But we haven't checked the body so there wont be any dealing for you for a while. So you can just go off

**Lance**: But you shooed my taxi away. So how you can say go off without me getting a lift?

**Cop 2**: Erh..... my partner can be dumb sometimes... but we will give you a lift to wherever you need to go

**Cop 1**: Shut up.... your the dumb one (argue for a few minutes)

**Lance**: Uh I need to go to this address (gave the cop a sheet)

**Cop 1**: Okay... We go there

40 minutes later when I arrived in Chatswood..... at 3pm

**Cop 1**: So here the place that you were living in

**Lance**: Yep

Both cops knocked on the door. My friend who open the door, has brown curly hair, pasty skin, wearining a tshirt and jeans

**Deinyon**: Hey Lance..... how things in thailand

**Lance**: Hey buddy

**Cop 2**: Uh we were questioning him and he didnt have any car to get home so we deiced to drop him home. So yeah we will leave you 2 to be

Both cops drove off

**Deinyon**: Cmon in, buddy

I deiced to look around the house. I noticed Jack, who is a more pasty than Deinyon, red spiked hair and shirtless with boxers on, was getting pissed off on the phone in Deinyon old bedroom. Deinyon slept in his parents room while Deinyon gave me his computer room. Deinyon went to the bathroom so I deiced to sneak into Jack room and listing to his phone call

**Nick**: I told ya to pay up 5 weeks ago with the weed...... man you don't get it.... I have to do everything to stash drugs which cost me loads. You are lucky that you are alive because I don't have a hit-man to get you 2 weeks ago. Oh yeah get a job and stop wanking or I will come over and burn your porno shit

**Jack**: Fine, Fine.... I will pay up by coming over to your place tomorrow. And by the way don't you fucking dare destroy my porno magazines

**Nick**: Fuck that... come over tonight or else

**Jack**: Fuck no.... It my wanking night and you have 3 bitches that you take care of

**Nick**: Shut up about my bitches...... okay.... okay fine you can pay up tormmorow. But dont fucking wake me up before 2pm

**Jack**: Lazy bastard.... (hangs up, then looks at Lance) What the fuck.... who the fuck are you. And were you listing to our converstion?

**Lance**: Im Lance dumbwit..... remember me..... and what the hell is that??? (looks at the computer to see 2 girls getting raped by a horse) you like this shit??? and yes I was listing because Deinyon need the loo

**Jack**: Yeah I remember you.... and dont call me a dumbwit because im not..... and yeah I like this shit because im a foot wanker..... and STFU

Deinyon came into Jack room just to hear us 2 bickering

**Deinyon**: What the fuck are you arguing about??? jeez cant you 2 keep the peace

**Lance**: Fine..... okay let me make it up to you by us 3 going to Kings Cross later on

**Jack**: Fuck yesss...... foot fetish (get all dressed up)

**Deinyon**: We arent going to go in a few hours. So settle down

Lance phone rings

**Lance**: Hello

**Jason**: Hey.... So how was thailand

**Lance**: Great.... still got the van working?

**Jason**: Yep.... it all works, plus I added a few stuff to it

**Lance**: Cool.... Do you want to go to Kings Cross for a drink.... and take the van for a test drive

**Jason**: Yeah okay since I dont have work tormmrow

**Lance**: Cool.... well come to Deinyon's to pick us up

**Jason**: Okay cya at 7pm

**Lance**: (hangs up) haha that was funny, and what the fuck (glaring at Jack)

Jack came out of his bedroom. He wore a dress, a wig and high heels

**Deinyon**: Everytime we go to Kings Cross you dress like this, fuck

**Jack**: Hahaha.... that is cool

**Lance**: No it isnt you weed, go and get changed or I beat the fuck out of you

**Deinyon**: Lance has a point.....

**Jack**: Yea I guess so.... (goes and get changed) Much better (dressed up in a suit, minus the wig and the high heels)

**Lance**: Yeah I guess so

Few hours later, Jason knocked on the door

**Lance**: Hey

**Jason**: Ready for Kings Cross

**Lance**: Hey faggots are you ready

Both Jack and Deinyon come downstairs and all 4 people went to my car. I was driving, Jason sat next in the passanger seat and Jack and Deinyon sat in the back. After in hour of driving, finally reached Kings Cross


	2. King X

Chapter 2: King X

Here the ages of the charaters who is new to this story

**Roman B** (idea from GTA 4) 27

**Shinji** (idea from pokemon) 19

After an hour in the van, we arrived in Kings Cross

**Deinyon**: Cool.... time to get pissed

**Jack**: Slacker.... you wouldnt let me dress up as a drag queen. Now how im going to get laid by the dudes if I wore this gay suit?

**Jason**: Jack, we only invited you to have fun. So dont fuck it up. And that not being a gay faggot. That go for everybody as well.

All of us arrived into a parking lot. Jason was arguing with the cashier while Lance, Jack and Deinyon went into Kings Cross Hotel

**Jason**: Why the fuck do you charge $25 per hour..... rippoff

**Cashier**: I dont give a fuck.... king cross is a shit hole anyway

**Jason**: Here $50 for 2 hours and fuck you

**Cashier**: (sigh)

Jason soon caught up to us. We eventually found a seat. Lance went to get some beers while the rest is having a converstion

**Jason**: What up with Jack??

**Deinyon**: He is just a perv.... not just a normal but gay fetish

**Jack**: Why the fuck are you talking about me..... just because I dress up in gay costumes doent mean im gay

Jack stomped off and left for the toilet. He noticed this person getting poked at. He was a fat russian person, he wore a shirt and some jeans. Jack was fumed so he pissed on one of them. One of them turned on him but Jack punched the second person in the face and both guys ran out of the bathroom

**Random Guy**: Thanks for saving me, plus what your name anyway

**Jack**: Erh.... Jack I guess

**Random Guy**: Hey im Roman Bellic. So nice to meet ya

**Jack**: Haha..... nice name.... Why dont you join my friend for a drink

**Roman**: Yeah why not, Im not gay though but I got insulted though

At the table. Lance got the beers on the table. Deinyon wondered outside

**Jack**: Hey I want you guys to meet my friend, Roman

**Roman**: Hey guys... So what your guys names

The rest of the boys intoducted themselves to Roman. Then all of sat down to a beer

**Lance**: So Roman.... Where are you from

**Roman**: I live in New York. But I dont come from there. I orinagally come from Russia

**Jason**: Cool.... So what do you work as..

**Roman**: Currently I work as a hotel manger in the Gold Coast which is not succeding. But before I used to own a small taxi company in New York which was failure before I moved to this so called dump. At least New York is much as dump than Sydney without the popultation problem

**Lance**: Well I see your having problem past as well as now.... but right now im in need of a job. So would you offer me a job

**Roman**: Ahh I im not working there for a while. But when I get back there which will be in a few months

**Lance**: I see... Im going to get myself a beer (after drinking 4 beers) Im bored here.... who want to go to a strip club

Everybody looked at me, but eventually all 4 of my buddies went along

**Jack**: Thanks for the decision to go to a strip club. Now time for some foot

**Jason**: (fully drunk, then punches Jack) you faggot, a strip club is not for foot fetish

**Jack**: Then why do girls get naked there? (also pissed but not as much)

**Jason**: You dont get the point..... (run to the strip club but run into a japanese guy instead)

The Japanese guy have dark puple hair with a touch of black, wearing puple jeans followed a black and blue jacket. He pulled out a pistol

**Jason**: Hey what your problem

**Man**: Hah what your problem

**Lance**: Dont worry about it, he just drunk... he didnt mean it. Just put away the weapon and we'll leave

**Man**: (put away the weapon) Hmm you seem like stubbon fucks but I will intoduce myself. My name is Shinji

**Roman**: Hahaha your cool.... wanna go to a strip club with us

**Shinji**: I donno you that much.... but since I have nothing else to do I might as well come you and get to know you since some of you are decent people.

**Jack**: Okay but I have giant foot fetish

**Shinji**: We dont give a fuck about your gay fetish. Anyway so what your guys names?

**Lance**: Lance, nice to meet you

**Deinyon**: Deinyon, GEEK

**Shinji**: Your are sure random

**Jason**: Hey im Jason

**Jack**: Erh.... Im a foot fetish guy

**Shinji**: Like I said we dont give a fuck about your stupid foot feish and say your real name

**Jack**: Yeah im Jack

**Roman**: Hi, Im Roman

**Shinji**: Well at least I met a decent bunch with some gay assholes

Lance punches Jack in the dick

**Jack**: What was that for?

**Lance**: We dont give a fuck about your foot fetish.... and just because we going to a strip bar doesnt mean you have to brag out your foot fetish

**Jack**: Aww

**Shinji & Roman**: How immature....

**Jack**: Just because I have a foot fetish doent mean im immature

**Shinji**: Well dont brag it out then

**Jack**: Okay

All 6 guys arrived at the strip bar.... well see what happen next chapter


End file.
